Davisgiving...
by AT-takabero
Summary: A Dakari... Davis is depressed about his past experiences with Thanksgiving. Can Kari fix the problem?


Davisgiving (Davis's version of his Thankgivings)  
  
  
  
I hate Thanksgiving. Did I say hate? I REALLY HATE Thanksgiving. That's better. Last Thanksgiving, Kari and TK went on a date. The Thanksgiving after that, I lost my soccer team's playoff game. One Thanksgiving, my dad left for a business trip. Another Thanksgiving my family lost me in a mall and found me that evening scared and hungry.  
  
Davis. Get a hold of yourself. But how can I? I've had so many bad memories about this lame-o day. What should I be thankful of in this day. No girl to be with, no dad to fish with, no group to hangout with… I just wish that I could sleep through the whole day and wake up the same the day after this horrid holiday.  
  
"So Tai? How did the game go?" I asked. I had to snap out of my depression.  
  
"We won 6-4." He got up and called Sora and Matt over. My parents had to go on a trip. I couldn't come. June was in a college dorm. I had to stay in the Kamiya's home because my mom and Tai's mom were good friends. Strangely, Kari didn't seem to mind. In fact, she never seemed to notice that I'm here. Wait a minute. She's not even here. She left with Yolei and went shopping. Or are they? Hmmmm. What am I thinking?  
  
"Tai. I'm leaving. I'll just go outside and have some fun." I left and thought about my life. Oh yeah. Wondering what the digidestined are doing these days? Well, I'm a soccer player in my high school. TK is a basketball player. Kari is a tutor after school. Yolei is a computer club member. Things have changed since. We're all 18 and in high school. Cody is in 7th grade. It was a little cold nowadays and leaves were falling. I was watching the sales and discounts at the stores I walked by. What's so good about Thanksgiving?  
  
Wow. Small world, isn't it? Kari and Yolei were in the store I just "happened" to enter.  
  
"Hi Kari." I said. I had a feeling I shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Oh… hi Davis." She answered back.  
  
"Hi Davis! What do you think?" Yolei said. She showed me a teddy bear.  
  
"I… don't think it's Christmas time yet." I told her.  
  
"You're right." She said, looking depressed, "I'll just give Ken a card!" She suddenly sprung up and ran to the card aisle.  
  
"So Davis, are you going to the Thanksgiving party later tonight?" Kari asked.  
  
"I guess so…" I was looking at key chains. One of them had a cool design on it. I really wasn't going, but if Kari was going, I was too. It's hard to give up on someone you've known for a long time. They were looking at some pots when I left.  
  
"Where did Davis go?" Kari said, "I was going to give him this small figurine." It was a soccer player about to kick a soccer ball.  
  
"Why'd you want to give him a gift? Oooh! Does that mean you like him? I knew it! I knew it!" Yolei said. As you can see, she's still the hyperactive gal you know.  
  
"No! I mean…" Kari was speechless.  
  
"Please, please don't tell anyone."  
  
"Tell what to who?" Yolei said.  
  
"Thanks Yolei. You're a good friend." Kari thanked her. She giggled as Yolei told her a joke and began to leave the store.  
  
It was time for the party. I still hated being there. TK and Kari were together. I was outside, at the balcony, wasting my time. If it IS important. Life sucks. Why do bad things happen to good guys? Matt, Sora and Tai left. Yolei, Cody, Mimi, Joe, Kari, me, Izzy, and Ken were the only ones here. They were all having a great time. I couldn't bare going in and join in on the fun. Ken was looking at Izzy and his laptop. He was uploading a program he made to his site in the Net. Yolei and Kari were just talking to one another. Cody was about to leave. He still had to go home and celebrate with his family. TK wasn't there yet. There was still a little bit of light.  
  
"Davis?" Kari said. She was behind me. I guess I never noticed her coming outside.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to." I was being grumpy… to Kari!  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" she asked. I guess she was a little worried.  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong. It's just that… A lot of bad things have happened to me on Thanksgiving. A LOT. That's why I never want to celebrate this day." Wow. I never thought I'd say that.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I know you have nothing to thank on this day but don't you have anything to thank for the year?" she asked. That was it. She just solved my puzzle. All this time… Maybe that hair gel does seep into your brain.  
  
"Here. I was going to give you this." She said. It was a figure of a soccer player kicking.  
  
"This is great!" I said, "Thanks!"  
  
"What bad things happened on Thanksgiving?" Kari asked. She must be really curious.  
  
"Well, last year, you asked TK out…" I told her. Ouch. Of all things, why that? I didn't even want this conversation to begin.  
  
"No silly! TK asked me out!" she told me. I looked at her for a while and looked at the sky. There were a few moments of silence.  
  
"You know what I'm thankful for?" she asked.  
  
"Uh… no." I wasn't sure.  
  
"I'm thankful for being there for me. For making me laugh and for breaking the ice." She said.  
  
"Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. Pinch me, I must be dreaming! I gave up on her a few years back and now she's after me. I think.  
  
"I guess I'm thankful for something." I said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked me. She cares about me a little.  
  
"You." I said.  
  
"Oh, Davis…" She said. She was definitely shocked and happy. I looked out and thought to myself. I guess life can't be all that bad… I then went in, leaving Kari there to think for herself. This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship! I thought… 


End file.
